Magic's Void
by ButterflyKika
Summary: What if Merlin was sick of having Magic? How far would he go just to have a few days without it? What if Merlin and his magic were far more connected than he originally thought? What if Merlin made a deal with a devil?
1. Chapter 1: Whisper in the Dark

**I blame youtube for this idea... I own only the strange woman and her pets... sort of...**

* * *

So very tired. Merlin flopped on his bed face first. He turned his head slowly and stared at the wall. A frown was on his face as he gazed blankly. It had been another normal day for him.

He had gotten up early that morning still tired from the day before and was late once gain. He had no idea how he could wake up early and still be late, it was a compete mystery to him. However he never had time to think about it as Arthur began his normal scolding and then the normal accumulation of chores. Merlin had worked threw them that morning only to be dragged off for a hunt. That had been fantastic. Every trip he made hid a golden flash of his eyes that dealt with a magical beast that was hidden and might very well attack the hunting party.

Then once they returned from the hunt they discovered something was attacking the city. Merlin had to quickly get into cover and once again use his forbidden magic. Arthur took the credit again leaving the manservant even more tired after his bragging before a feast in the Prince's honor.

All in all it had been a normal day for our beloved young Warlock. He rolled on his back to stare up at the ceiling. He began to wonder how his life would be if he did not have magic. A sigh escaped him briefly before sleep took hold of his mind.

* * *

A slender female hand gently skimmed the pale water that held the image of the sleeping boy. The nails were painted a blood red color that stood out on the pale skin. The arm was slender and bare. The woman attached to it was just as slender as her arm would have one believe. A smile formed on her red lips as she watched him sleep.

"My pets…" She said softly to seemingly empty space about her. Two forms took shape near her. Both wolf like creatures with pale yellow eyes. "Pay a visit to this… Merlin here and see if there is anything I can do for this poor boy." Her eyes never left him. "His magic is strong…"

The two creatures left her side swiftly. She continued to smile as she walked around the basin. "Merlin Emrys…" She said her voice must be soft as that is how she sounded, even now. "Your trails have just begun…" Her eyes landed on the water again. "You or your magic will be mine…"

* * *

Merlin rolled over in his bed with a slight groan. He was still unaware of what was making its way to him along the shadows of the night. The distant howl did not worry him as they sounded outside the city walls and wolves never had an easy way into Camelot. The boy rested peacefully almost dreading the next day, when his routine cycle would begin again.

* * *

**It is short yes, I have no idea how long the next chapter will be. Anywho! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wolves of Shadow

**I kindda like this story... It will most likely get finished before the other one I have going. No idea!**

* * *

Why had Arthur insisted on a hunt this morning? Oh yes, because he did not catch anything yesterday due to Merlin tripping over ever pebble and twig. Merlin rolled his eyes lightly. If only the dear Prince knew.

_Merlin…_ A voice whispered in his head. That itself nearly caused the boy to trip. Arthur turned around quickly at the noise Merlin made. "Will you be quiet!" He snapped. "You will scare all the animals off!"

Merlin ducked his head sheepishly at that and just continued along silently. It was strange that no magical beings where around. Well Merlin was not going to complain, maybe they decided to give him a day off protecting Arthur from all thing magical and unnatural. That would be very nice indeed.

_Merlin!_ The voice sounded again in his head, more urgent this time. It had Merlin stopping in his tracks all together. Arthur had kept going not noticing that Merlin had in fact stopped. When the Prince was a ways off the wolf-like creatures appeared before the boy. _Merlin…_ They said to the boy's mind.

"What do you want?" Merlin spoke without thinking. _A chuckle sounded in his head. Only to tell you of our master…_ The thought rang in his head along with a picture a very pretty lady with a saddened look, almost as if she pitied someone. _She has seen your suffering and wishes to help you in anyway she can… For a small price…_

Merlin had a hard time believing these two. "What kind of help?" He asked carefully. The two creatures where circling him slowly, almost like predators waiting to pounce on their prey. _To give you a normal life!_ They stopped as the head back for the shadows. "Wait! How ill I find you again?" A normal life, it had sounded wonderful to him.

_We shall find you tonight…_ They thought calmly. _We can lead you to her, that is if you want our mistress' help…_

They were then gone. Merlin looked around for any signs of them and found none. "Merlin!" He heard Arthur's voice. "We come here just about every day and you are lost?"

Merlin looked at Arthur and blinked lightly. When had they become separated? "Sorry Sire…" He said quickly coming up with an excuse. "It thought I heard something, turns out it was the wind in the trees!"

Arthur merely rolled his eyes at that. "Come on!" He said sounding annoyed. "I finally got something and need help carrying it." Merlin wasted no time in following him to the site only a few yards away.

* * *

That night Merlin was sitting on his bed going over what had happened. He could live a normal life, one without magic. Did he really want that? He would no longer have to fear Uther's wrath. He could just be Merlin with no strings attached. He thought it over and looked up. Two pairs of pale yellow eyes where looking at him.

_Well young Warlock?_ Came the question. _Do you wish for our lady's help?_

"Take me to her…" Merlin said his face set. No more magic, no more threat of death, just Merlin, nothing else.

The wolves before him grinned before they howled lowly. Shadows took over the three figures, when the shadows had faded, the wolves and the Wizard where gone.

**

* * *

R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Deal with a Devil

**Okay this chapter is really going to tell you which song I listened to get get this thing in my head... I own Naomi and her wolves. Song was edited... Merlin and his crew belong to BBC.**  


* * *

Merlin soon found himself in a set of old ruins. He looked around himself at all the sights. There was not much there to begin with. Just crumbling old walls and a large stone basin in the center. His attention was drawn to an archway as a woman stepped out of the shadows.

"AH!" She exclaimed as if completely pleased to see him. "You must be Merlin!" She went over to him her arms open in welcome. "I am afraid it is not much, but it is home to me." She placed an almost motherly arm around him and took him to the stone basin.

"I have seen your troubles young one and I have become concerned for your well being!" She said soundly truthful. "You have done all the work with none of the credit! Seems highly unfair if you ask me."

"They told me you could help…" Merlin said a bit unsure of what was going on. The woman smiled softly at him.

"I am Naomi." She said giving him her name. She walked to the other side of the basin and waved her hand over the water. It was showing what Merlin had done until that point. "Such a burden on one so young as yourself! Already carrying the fate of a Kingdom on your shoulders! And the credit for your deeds goes to another! Shall we punish him for claiming that which is yours?"

"No!" Merlin said quickly, the image of Arthur asleep now showing in the basin. "No… He does not know it was me who did all those things."

Naomi looked at him understanding. "So what is it that you want?" She asked him with a smile.

"I want to be normal for once…" Merlin said calmly. "To not have to rescue Arthur at every turn, to not fear my head being chopped off even when I use magic to defend Camelot!"

Naomi nodded quietly. "A simple request if not costly." She said now going toward him again. "You will have one week to find happiness in the normal life I give you." Her eyes focused on him carefully.

"What is the cost?" He asked her now a bit worried.

"Your magic…" She said calmly as she began to circle him. "However I shall hold onto your magic. If you find your happiness I shall keep it. If however you do not, your magic is returned to you… And your soul belongs to me."

Merlin gulped at the thought of that. He was to find happiness or become a slave? That hardly seemed fair. She sensed his hesitance in the deal and frowned for a fraction of a second.

"What good has your magic done you?" She asked him heading to a shelf that had suddenly appeared. She waved her hand at the items there. They floated in the air to the basin. "Come on now boy! I can give you a life you want! I can take away that which could get you killed!"

Music seemed to come from the shadows around them. Naomi laughed as she began to sing along with the music that now filled the place.

"_The people there don't like Magical Beings  
They think a Warlock who practices their art is Evil!  
Yes, in Camelot it's much preferred  
For Magicians not to be alive  
And after all, dear, what are magic tricks for?"_

The items that had been dancing in the air fell into the basin with a large puff of smoke.

"_Come on, you poor unfortunate Child!  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman  
And I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much:  
Just your Magic!"  
_

Naomi was standing behind the basin again waving her hands over the water as it began to swirl around like a whirlpool at Sea.

_"You poor unfortunate Boy!  
It's sad,  
But true!  
If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet  
You've got to pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll!"_

A scroll appeared before Merlin with a jet-black ravens feather hovering next to it. Merlin looked at her and then the scroll. He gulped one last time. He took the feather and signed his name.

Naomi laughed as it rolled itself up and went into her brew.

"Now we have our deal!" She said while laughing. Merlin was having doubts now about if his choice had been right. It was too late however as she began to chant in that old dead tongue of magic.

Merlin felt as if something was being torn from his very soul. He watched as a golden form of himself appeared before him. His magic, it was staring at him as if asking why. He reached out a hand for it as it began to flow away from him. It went into an orb that Naomi was now holding.

He saw her cold smile that broke into a laugh as his world went dark around him. Her laughter was the last thing he heard before the howls of her wolves. He then was fast asleep on the mossy rock below his feet.

* * *

**R&R and please don't kill me!**


	4. Chapter 4: Something is Missing

**Here is the next chapter! This will be a fairly short story. Sorry about that folks. I own no one in this except Naomi and her pets.  
**

* * *

Merlin woke up in the morning feeling as if something was missing. He rolled out of bed carefully. It was early right now and he looked around his room. What could be missing? He looked at the loose floorboard near his bed and lifted it up. There was nothing there. He frowned lightly wasn't a book in there? He shook his head. Why would he have a book hidden under a floorboard anyway? He stood up and dressed himself.

He had a quick bite to eat before heading off to work. It was uneventful to say the least. Merlin entered the Prince's chambers with a slight frown on his face. He set breakfast up still trying to figure it out. Something was missing, something that was a key part of him. Yet this was how he always was wasn't it? He was just a servant to the Prince, nothing more than that.

Arthur woke up at the soft sounds of Merlin shuffling about his room. "Can't you be more quiet in the morning?" He asked with a groan. He got up from the bed slowly and went to the table to eat. He watched as Merlin set down his clothes for the day and began to clean the rest of the room.

The encounter went by with no other conversation.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with Merlin just doing his normal chores. At the end Merlin sat on his bed and stared at his hands.

He could not fight that feeling that something was missing. He let out a frustrated sigh as he fell back on his bed and now stared at the ceiling. His hand fell on his pillow and a piece of paper.

He sat up again taking the paper and reading it. "Your Magic for a Normal Life…" He read out loud. He looked on the back; nothing else was on the paper. His memory came back to him then.

He crumpled the piece of paper. He needed to find his own happiness with this life he was given. He looked to the door and left to go for a walk. The people he passed did not spare him a second glance.

He stopped when he saw Gwen. "Ah Gwen!" He said cheerfully. "How are you?"

Gwen looked up at him. "Merlin!" She said with a smile. "I am doing fine thank you. Arthur isn't being too much of a pain is he? If he is I could go talk with him…"

"No it is alright." Merlin said holding his hands up in defense. "Just the normal routine really!"

Gwen looked carefully at him. "Is there something wrong?" She asked him a bit concerned. "You don't seem like yourself…"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked clearly confused by the question. He was still himself, just no magic in his body at all.

"You used to have a bit of glint in your eye." Gwen said tilting her head. "Like you had a secret and found it amusing to be keeping it."

Merlin blinked lightly. "I did?" He asked before laughing. "Maybe I forgot what it was."

Gwen smiled softly. "Maybe, or maybe it is out in the open now." She said happy to see that Merlin in fact fine.

Merlin smiled in return. "Maybe." He said before seeing the basket on her arm. "Here, let me help you." He offered reaching for the basket.

"Oh thank you!" Gwen said letting him take it from her. They walked on just conversing and talking about their work at the castle. Merlin walked Gwen all the way to her home and then turned to walk back to his own home to get some rest for the night.

* * *

It had now been four days, and still Merlin felt empty. He sighed lightly as he worked on sharpening the sword in his hands. He looked out the window with a saddened expression. Magic was just a small part of him. It wasn't who he was. It couldn't be.

However more people had noticed something was different about him. They all said his eyes had lost that mischievous glint. Even Arthur was getting a bit concerned about him, mostly because his talkative servant was saying very little now.

He looked at the sword in his hands. It was sharp, but not as sharp as it could have been. Merlin sighed as he set it back into place. He stared at the blade before turning on his heel. He left the room at a fast clip. He had to find that woman again. He had to know why he felt so empty.

* * *

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Maze Hidden in Shadow

**New chapter anyone? Things get a cooking here! I own Naomi and her pets only! The Merlin cast belongs to BBC! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Merlin finished packing his bag early that night. He was determined to get to the bottom of this issue tonight. He quietly left his room so as not to wake up Gaius. He felt a bit bad for sneaking out, but this was an important matter, the man would surely understand later.

Merlin made his way threw the halls silently so as not to wake anyone. He made a dash across the courtyard and hid slightly in the shadows. He looked at the guards before him. Sneaking out had been easier with his magic. He frowned lightly before brushing the thought off. He saw a possible route and took it quickly. He was outside the castle ways and heading for the forest. However, unknown to him another shadow was following him.

* * *

Arthur could not get to sleep. He rolled onto his side and stared at the bag he had packed not too long ago. He had no idea why he had done such a thing. He let out a frustrated sigh as he got out of bed again and went to the window. He had a nagging feeling something was going to happen that night. He blinked seeing Merlin run into a patch of shadows near the gate of the castle. What could that boy be up to now?

Arthur then noticed the bag Merlin had. It clicked suddenly. Merlin was leaving without telling anyone! Arthur frowned deeply at that. Why would he do a thing like that? It would surely cause concern for anyone who knew him! Arthur then noticed something about himself. He was standing in the same spot Merlin had been, his own bag on his back.

Really he needed to start paying more attention to his surroundings. He waited for the guards to be distracted by something before continuing his pursuit of what used to be his loyal manservant.

* * *

Merlin walked at a more leisurely pace in the forest, clearly not excepting to be followed. Arthur was getting rather bored of this easy pace and decided to make his presence known. He stepped on a twig that snapped loudly. He saw Merlin freeze in place and slowly turn around.

Merlin had no idea someone was following him so naturally when he heard the snap he froze. He then turned around slowly to see the figure of a man that was now heading towards him. The light of the moon soon gave the identity of the person. The relief that washed over Merlin could be seen, only to disappear with the boy tensing up again. "You really should go back!" He said quickly really not wanting Arthur to get mixed up in this.

"Give me one good reason why I should not drag you back as well." Arthur said in a level tone.

Merlin gulped thinking of something quickly. "I am going somewhere far to dangerous for the future King of Camelot!" He said hoping that would work. Wait this was Arthur he was talking to!

"And you would be completely safe?" Arthur asked not believing this clear lie.

Merlin looked a bit nervous now. "Yes?" He offered up only to get an eye roll from Arthur in return.

Arthur walked forward again and went past Merlin. "So were are we going then?" He asked having now invited himself along on this new escapade Merlin had conjured up.

"Umm…" Merlin said soon catching up. "I have no idea really where I am going, but I do know you are not going with me."

"Fantastic, we have no directions!" Arthur said now ignoring Merlin's protests for him to go back.

* * *

Merlin had tried all night to get Arthur to turn back, however his efforts had not been successful. In the end Merlin gave up and just walked alongside Arthur. The pair stopped when they were met with a wall of hedges. An entrance was not too far off yet it seemed heavily shadowed.

Merlin of course walked over to it and poked his head in curiously. Arthur rolled his eyes as he pushed him in and followed him into what turned out to be a maze.

"_Welcome to the Labyrinth of Truth!"_ Came a voice that sounded familiar to Merlin. It was Naomi. _"Merlin I am surprised that you would bring your dear Prince with you! This shall be all the more fun though! This maze is as I said, a maze of truth. Enter carefully young one… No secrets are safe in here…"_

Merlin turned fast to face Arthur. "You REALLY should go…" He insisted before seeing the look on Arthur's face that screamed he was up for a challenge. Merlin merely groaned giving up the fight before he would waste any more energy.

Merlin began to walk along the single winding pathway carefully not knowing what was going to pop up along the way. They came to a small opening with a platform on it. Merlin tilted his head slightly confused by it. His eyes then widened in slight horror as a scene played out. He turned his head to Arthur who was just watching the time when Merlin sent the dragon away.

"You're a Dragon Lord…" Arthur said simply. Merlin closed his eyes not wanting to see his expression. "I guess I knew I could not have killed it…" Merlin slowly opened one eye. Arthur was fine with it? "I mean, sure Dragon Lords and Scorers are pretty similar, but they can't help something they are born with right?"

"Yeah…" Merlin said relaxing at Arthur's words. "It is something passed down from father to son…" Arthur merely nodded accepting this. He laughed lightly seeing his servant visibly relax. They then continued on threw the maze.

* * *

**More to come soon! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Lost Memory

**The next chapter! Naomi is mine, rest of the crew are BBC's. ENJOY!  
**

* * *

It took a bit longer for them to come to another clearing with another platform in the center. Merlin had no time to be nervous about this one. Every single time he had preformed magic was playing before them. When it had stopped Merlin felt the force of Arthur turning him to face him.

"YOU CAN DO MAGIC!" He bellowed clearly not taking this bit of news very well. Merlin tried moving away to get out of his wrath, however Arthur was having none of it. "I trusted you!" It would seem Arthur had not looked passed the fact Merlin was doing Magic in order to see the vast majority of the time Merlin had used it to save his life.

Merlin wrenched his arm free of Arthur's grasp and ran further into the labyrinth as fast as he could. Arthur sank to his knees as he watched what he thought was a friend run off. His gaze turned to the platform, which had decided to play out the servant's betrayal once more.

Merlin had run on ahead into another clearing. It was the center of the labyrinth with one final platform. He knew Arthur should not have come, and yet the Prince had not listened, and he himself had failed to force him to go back.

He looked at the platform before him and frowned. His anger and frustration welled up inside him before breaking free. "WHAT IS YOU WANT TO SHOW ME NOW?" He shouted at the stone circle before him. "Want to show me every screw up I have ever done? GO AHEAD!"

The image was one he had forgotten. He and Gaius were talking about his magic abilities when he first came to Camelot. He sank to his knees remembering the words now. How could he have forgotten such a thing?

"Magic is who I am…" He said softly to no one. "If I can't do Magic, I might as well die…" He stared at the ground before him as his week crashed on him like a wave in a restless sea. "What have I done?"

"You acted on impulse…" Naomi said as she stepped out of the shadows. "I can give you your magic back… however that means I collect my alternative form of payment early." Her eyes landed on the boy before her. "You really are an idiot, just as Prince Arthur says…" She laughed when Merlin flinched at the sound of the name. "Now, come, you are to be my slave!"

* * *

Arthur watched the scenes again for the fifth time. He blinked, as something seemed to catch his eye in them. It couldn't be… He watched the scenes for a sixth time as they played, most of the things shown where of Merlin protecting Arthur, with magic. He felt his heart clench in his chest. If magic really was evil, wouldn't Merlin use it to kill him and not save him? It was beginning to play again when he pushed himself off the ground and took off after Merlin finally.

He entered onto a scene he almost wished he hadn't. Merlin was on his knees looking at a woman who had a golden glowing orb in her hand. Her attention was on Merlin; Arthur's first reflex was to draw his sword. The sound made the woman glance at him and smile even more.

"How fitting!" Naomi said as she released the orb. The glow flowed out of it to stand in front of Merlin. Merlin looked up at the gold version of himself before he gulped. Why had he been such an idiot? The magic smiled softly at Merlin with a joy in its eyes the resembled a faithful dog welcoming its master home. The magic then flowed back into Merlin.

Merlin took in a deep breath of air and closed his eyes. This was different than when his magic left him. He felt as if he was being made whole once again. Magic was as much a part of him as the blue in his eyes. It was him, the magic that coursed threw his veins was as vital as the blood it flowed with.

Arthur had watched in amazement at what had happened before him. Merlin had a lot of explaining to do later, but for now he had to get his servant out of there. He did not like the feeling he got from this woman.

Merlin opened his eyes slowly and found the contract hovering in front of him. It floated to rest at Naomi's side as she held a hand out to Merlin. "Come to me…" She said with her wicked smile. "Come my warlock slave!"

Merlin could do nothing but obey. His eyes had gone vacant the moment he looked at the scroll. He walked over to Naomi as if in a trance. "That is a good pet…" She said softly. "Now… Kill the Prince you had loved so dearly!"

Arthur froze in place. That scroll had done something to Merlin and now he was doing this woman's biding without question. He watched as Merlin turned to look at him with a vacant stare. Arthur's eyes widened at the sight.

Merlin's arm began to rise from its place at his side to point at Arthur. The Prince gulped knowing this was the end for him, there was no way he could get to that glowing scroll fast enough to destroy it.

"Arthur…" Merlin spoke now fighting whatever force was making him attack. "Get away from here, now." The arm was shaking as the battle raged within the boy.

Arthur took this chance to make a step toward the scroll. The arm followed him. He noticed the flashes in Merlin's eyes as he battled for control. Merlin would never hurt him. It took Arthur six times of watching Merlin's magic for him to realize that. He was not going to leave behind a friend like that. He looked at the scroll and then at Merlin catching a glimpse of the boy he knew.

Understanding shot threw their gaze as Arthur now made a mad dash for the scroll. Naomi watched the scene play out in horror. Her plan that she had laid out perfectly was falling to pieces. Merlin gained control long enough to shout a spell. Arthur's sword became ablaze with blue flames as the Prince cut the contract having it erupt in flames before their eyes.

"NO!" Naomi shouted rage filling her voice. She turned fast to Merlin who sank again to his knees. "This is not the last you have seen of me! You or your magic will be MINE!" She was then gone, back into the shadows.

* * *

***eye roll* like I was going to have Arthur kill him. Please... R&R! Epilogue to come along soonish!**


	7. Epilouge: Pink Forgiveness

**This tale comes to an end here! I could not help myself with the title... Just a bit of funniness that leaves Camelot with a new threat...  
**

* * *

Arthur stood outside his own chambers nervous about going in. It had been a week since he had discovered Merlin's secret and had yet to apologize for his behavior. He was still astounded that his idiot of a servant was in fact a powerful warlock. The boy had not been using magic around Arthur as if sensing the Prince's unease about it.

In Arthur's hand was a book carefully wrapped in a dark red cloth, he looked down at it hoping it would be enough of a gift to have his friend forgive him. It had not been easy to get a hold of, seeing as it was locked away in his father's most private library where banned books were kept.

Arthur finally decided it was the right time to walk into his room. He pushed open the door to find Merlin finishing tiding up the room. "Merlin…" He said as calmly as he could. "We need to talk."

Merlin put down the clothes he had been folding and turned to look at Arthur curiously. "What about?" He asked truly confused.

"Last week…" Arthur said walking over to Merlin. "I over reacted when I discovered your secret." He held out the cloth wrapped book. "I would like to apologize and give you this."

Merlin blinked as he took the offered gift and removed the red cloth. His eyes widened in shock at seeing another Magic book now in his hands. Then pure delight spread into his entire being as he opened it like an excited schoolboy who was just given their favorite candy. "Thank you!" He said as his eyes began to read the new spells.

Arthur waited with an amused look on his face. Now he knew Merlin's weakness, knowledge of his own craft. Merlin stopped at a certain spell before looking up at Arthur. "I think I remember you complaining about a knight who was giving you a particularly hard time…" He said getting a glint in his eyes. Arthur raised an eyebrow at this sudden change.

"Merlin…" He said carefully, just what had he now unleashed on Camelot?

"It isn't that bad!" Merlin said waving his hand at the matter. "Just a spell to turn his hair pink…" Arthur blinked lightly before moving to look over Merlin's shoulder at the spell.

A grin formed on his own face, Merlin certainly had his way of saying he was forgiven, and Arthur would take it. "Just don't get caught." He warned Merlin who looked at him as if offended.

"I am always careful about that!" Merlin said before going over to the window to see if his victim was in sight. Arthur was by his side in seconds pointing out the knight who had been giving him a headache recently. Merlin looked over the spell again before reciting it and gesturing to the man below.

Roars of laughter became heard when he removed his helmet. The knight looked at his reflection and let out a very girlish scream that had both Merlin and Arthur doubling over with laughter. Arthur looked at his manservant and smile, a friendly affection in his eyes. Yes, this was really the start of a fantastic future.

_~Fini~_

* * *

**Poor, defenseless Camelot now has magical pranks to worry about. Well at least there is a Prince to keep the Warlock in line! ...Maybe...**

**R&R!  
**


End file.
